An Adventure to Remember Forever a Love Story
by Queen Elsa the New Snow Queen
Summary: Same as Venturing into a New World but with longer chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MLP FiM and this is a remake of "Venturing into a New World". Hope you would enjoy this remake!**

As Josh got out of the F-150, he ran towards the back. Ever since he lost his first-grade crush, he has did this to forget about his past of that day. As Josh ran back, he noticed his new-crush, Paige, running parralel to him. When Josh had seen her, he immediately ran faster. Paige did the same. Once Josh reached the end of the yard, he skidded to a stop. He looked around only to see that Paige had beaten him it first!

Between breaths, Josh said; "Paige, you always have been a very good freind, there's one thing I want to tell you." Paige listened. Before Josh had the chance to, a wind formed around them. The wind picked up, faster and faster it went! Soon it became a tornado! Right then, it changed its color. Instead of silver, it was violet. Paige hugged Josh and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that this would be over soon.

As the tornado spun around them, another appeared. The colors on the second looked different than the first. The color of it was tangerine. The two spun around each other and in a circle of Josh and Paige.


	2. Chapter 2

There were a third and a fourth tornados! The third had the color light-blue and the fourth had the color of creme-white. The four tornados spun around them. The fifth and sixth appeared from out of nowhere! The fifth was the color yeallow and the sixth was pink. A few seconds after the sixth touched the ground, the land glowed underneath both the six tornados and Josh and Paige. Josh looked over his right shoulder and he saw one of his half-neices, just staring at him. Before Josh could speak, they vanished from sight! All Josh could see was a very colorful wormhole but he and Paige were changing into unfamilar yet familar forms of themselves. Josh changed into a red-alicorn with a bright-yellow mane while Paige changed into a creme-white alicorn with a tree-bark brown mane. Paige still kept her eyes shut! Both tumbled through the...whatever it was. Finally, Josh could see an opening at the end. They were headed so fast that Josh thought that once they slammed into the new world, they would get smashed to peices! So Josh closed his eyes and awaited for the fate.

The only thing that did happen was Josh fell. Nearly what felt like an hour later, he reopened his eyes and saw that he was in a large feild full of apple trees. As he sat up, he rubbed his head with his...hoof? Josh began to panic! _How can I have hooves instead of hands?_ Josh wondered as he spun around in a full circle only not to see Paige. When he got to his hooves, he noticed that he was bleeding on his right-side. This made Josh fall back down on his hind-legs. Just then, a tangerine-colored mare that had a blonde-mane and three apples on her flank trot toards him. She was also wearing a tan cowboy-hat. Josh tried to stand up but his right-side only forced him to sit back down!

The mare slowed down when she was about 50 feet away from Josh. Slowly, she stepped forward. One hoof at a time. It seemed like the mare was studying Josh with every step she took. When she was fust 5 feet away, she asked in a southern accent; "Howdy, there! Ah'm Applejack!" This nearly scared Josh. He didn't know horses could talk in English. That was when Applejack said to Josh; "Ah was buckin' these here apple-trees when Ah seen two lights flash across the ska'. Ah stopped buckin' trees tolook fer ya!" Josh unfolded his wings and said; "Hi, I'm Joshua. I am also a-" Before Josh could finish, Applejack bowed at him and said; "Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't know that yer from the Royal Family." As she got up, she noticed that Josh was bleeding. She then pilitely said to Josh; "Ah can take ya inside an' bandage that wound ya have there if ya want!" Josh knew he would want to stay in the crater he made so he just accepted it. After 2 hours of limping, Josh and Applejack finally entered the Apples' House. When they did, Josh plopped himself onto the chair nearest him.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige on the other hoof, landed in a castle. A castle made of crystals! When she opened her eyes, she'd seen a purple-alicorn with a violet mane that had a pink streak running through it. She immediately trotted out of Paige's way but looked back and asked in a kind voice; "I know who you are." Paige nearly jumped in fright when she heard this! She asked with fear in her voice; "You do? How? My...friend and I just got here! How do you know me so quickly?" The purple-alicorn stayed silent but after a few moments, she spoke in a calm voice; "You see, I am your friend's..." she trailed of, trying to think of the proper word, "friend." she finally said after five minutes of silence. Paige asked; "How do you know my boy...m-my friend? How do you know my friend?" The purple-alicorn answered; "I-I just know him, that's all," she also said; "Follow me, I have something to show you." Paige did so and trotted a few steps behind.

* * *

><p>After awhile, Applejack then sighed as she tightened the last bandage around Josh's leg and said; "Ah'm sorry but ya can't put pressure on yer leg fer awhile now." Josh said to Applejack with an attempt to helping him find Paige; "M-my friend and I landed here and I need to find her." Applejack stared at the setting sun and replied with; "Ah'm sorry, Ah really am but ya cannot put pressure on yer leg. Why don't ya just stay here fer the night?" Josh knew he needed to find Paige but he just stayed and accepted.<p> 


End file.
